Dream Meltic Halloween
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: "Don't be out of the house at midnight on Halloween. THEY will come and get you." Your own curiosity has led you to an unreal night. One that you might not be able to escape from.


Dream Meltic Halloween

You have always loved Halloween. Ever since you were little, you have always been fascinated by the dark, festive colors and the sweet, sweet candy. Every year you would go trick-or-treating with the others in the neighborhood for the candy or just a good scare. However in the place you live, no one is allowed to trick-or-treat after midnight.

"Come home once the clock strikes twelve," the adults would say, "or else." You asked them what "what else" meant. They would pause, then in hushed whispers say, "_They _will come and get you." You asked who _they _were. They just shook their heads or shuddered at some forbidden thought.

This year was like all the others. You have gotten together with your friends and collected your pay in candy. However, this year all the children had decided to stay out until midnight, to see who _they _were. Some of the younger ones were frightened of the prospect, but a little "persuasion" changed their minds. Nibbling on your favorite candy, you watched as everyone was milling about in the forest clearing, some eating candy from their overflowing bags. Some of the teenagers had watches to tell when that magical number would ring. You asked what time it is.

"11:59," one person replied. One more minute to go…just one more minute…

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING OUT HERE?"

The yell had startled everyone into fleeing. Dropping your favorite candy, you ran deeper and deeper into the woods until you sensed that the grown up was far away from you. You breathe a sigh of relief, only to realize you are lost in the woods without a flashlight. Berating yourself for your forgetfulness, you retraced your steps back to the clearing. Gleefully recognizing the clearing, you run towards your hometown, knowing that the lights would be off and everyone would be asleep.

Only the streetlights were on by the time you came back. You stopped, puzzled. You were sure all the lights would be off at this time, even the streetlights. You remember when you were younger and hyped up on sugar, running around the room until twelve o'clock. You remember your father putting his finger to his lips, saying, "Ssh, quiet." He would then turn off the lights and you would go to sleep, tired or not.

Now, however, the lights danced and twirled with the shadows and you begin to feel scared. You walked down the street a shivering mess, hoping to get home soon.

"Hello."

You whirled around in a flash, only to find a teal-haired girl in a vampire costume. You have never seen this girl before, yet she looked all too familiar…

"I've never seen you before, are you new here?" the girl asked. You replied no, you have lived here all your life. You then ask the girl what she is doing here.

"My friends and I were searching for the missing pumpkin. Have you seen it?" You shake your head. She then asked if you could help her. You nodded. Her grin grew wider.

"Great! I should let you see my friends before we go though." She began tugging at your hand. How did she get there so fast? "Come on, let's g-!

"Miku! What are you doing? You were supposed to help us find the pumpkin!" two voices yelled in unison.

Miku? Where have you heard that name before? Before you could ponder more on the subject, a pair of blonde-haired twins in black cat outfits appeared.

"Hey who's this?" the girl asked. Miku introduced you to the twins and explained that you were helping them find the pumpkin. Soon more and more people were coming. There was a purple-haired headless swordsman, a blue-haired wizard, a brown-haired demon, even a pink-haired witch. All eyes were on you, the supposed newcomer.

"So he's supposed to help us find the pumpkin right?" the pink-haired girl, Luka, asked. You nodded. The purple-haired swordsman called Gakupo smiled.

"No worries, I already found," he said, holding up the jack-o-lantern. Everyone clapped for him, even you. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek. You jumped in surprise. Everyone else laughed.

"No worries," the brown-haired girl, Meiko, said, "it's only the ghosts." You looked at her nonplussed.

"I think it's about time we showed you the town," Kaito, the blue-haired wizard chuckled. Miku took you by the hand and soon the group began to march. What you saw amazed you. Monsters of all kinds were making a great hullabaloo as you went, all trying to outdo scaring each other. You giggled at the sight. You then notice the twins, Rin and Len, running towards a great waterfall. You asked Miku what that place was. She explained that it was the 13th Ghost Plaza. You then asked her what time it was. Her smile grew sickening sweet.

"Look, it's the narrator with the silk hat!" someone from the crowd cried. Everyone began running towards the fountain, you included. You saw chained ghouls running past, twisted skeletons stumbling, black-hearted demons cackling. Yet you felt at ease. Why would you ever want to leave? You had not noticed until now you were in front of the fountain, with a good look at the narrator. He- or rather she- started telling a story, one that chilled the very bones of everybody present. It rang of bloody murders, of grand kidnappings, of wicked slavery. Each word pounded into your head and gave you a shiver of delight.

"Lulila Lilala," you were singing throughout the entire story. You hadn't realized it, but you had begun singing it the moment you walking to 13th Ghost Plaza. You smiled. Yes, this was where you belonged.

An image of your family popped in your head. You gasped and stood stock-still. How could you forget your own relations like this? You had to go back. You had to go back NOW!

"Hm? What's wrong?" Miku asked, concerned. Apologizing and thanking her and the group you were with deeply, you sped down the road to look for your house. Where was it? The streets were familiar, but the homes were not. You begin sweating, your heart pounding with a great thump-thump every step you took. Where was it? Where was it?

"It's not here," a cold voice replied. Suddenly you see Miku and her posse blocking your way. You felt hot. You decided to take your costume off. Only now it won't. You pulled and tugged and bit and ripped, but the effort only made you ache. Why won't it come off?

"You're too late," they all said simultaneously, "You became one of us the moment you sang the spell!" You stand there horrified as they began singing.

"Lulila Lilala, you woke up only to find you're one of us! Now you can never go back. This is Halloween. Isn't it a wonderful fairytale? Transient but sweet. Everybody is at the bottom of their dreams. Ahh~."


End file.
